


Lull

by Magnetism_bind



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gags, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime's too loud for Cersei's liking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lull

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the You Win Or You Die kink meme.

He's always too loud. As though he wants them to be discovered. To have an end to this deception at last. Cersei's weary of it. Just once she wants to enjoy these few moments together, without the eternal fear of discovery. Not that this takes it away, but it's lessened slightly. It's enough for now.

She sits back and studies him. Jaime, arms bound to each bedpost, staring up at her. His eyes, a mixture of lust and curiosity. She'd waited until he was tied to fasten the gag. Jaime had protested, but she tied it tight and silence fell over the room, as relief seeped through her body.

“There.” Cersei whispers, stroking his cheek. “Just this once. You will be quiet.”

Jaime murmurs something, but it's barely audible and Cersei smiles. 

She steps away from the bed, undressing quickly. This once, there's time. Robert's out hunting. Joffrey's at his sword practice. Myrcella and Tommen are with their nurse in the lower gardens. 

The door is locked.

Cersei slips out of her shift and turns to face her brother. Her golden hair falls over her shoulders. Her breasts swell as she walks toward the bed. 

He shifts at the sight of her, pulling at the ropes binding him. Cersei climbs onto the bed, straddling his clothed body. She wants to tease him, to take her revenge for all the times she's been so hungry with want from a simple look across a room. She rubs herself against his crotch, looking up at him.

“Shall I fuck you?” She asks, running her nails through his shirt. 

Jaime pulls harder at the ropes. _Get on with it_ , his eyes say. 

Cersei shifts back so she can press her mouth to the bulge in his breeches, mouthing him through the material. Jaime strains, trying to arch up into her mouth. He's eager, but then so is she, eager and wet.

She takes him out quickly, pushing his breeches down so that she can slide her hands under his ass, cupping his cheeks and digging her nails into his soft flesh. Jaime moans through the gag, his cock begging for attention, eager, desperate, begging for her. She kisses the tip before straddling him again. Jaime slips between her thighs and she looks down at him fondly before sinking down, taking him deep inside her. 

Each time it's the same. Cersei feels the world fall away. There is only her and Jaime, not two bits of bone and skin separated, but one body fused together with blood and desire.

She arches back, letting her eyes close as she works herself upon Jaime's cock. His is the only cock she loves. The only one she wants for purely the wanting, and for that it feels part of her. It belongs between her legs. 

Jaime's got the gag between his teeth, panting as his body trembles. Cersei leans down to kiss her way up his chest. Each nipple earns first a kiss, then a sharp bite through his shirt. She can mark him. No one will wonder at it. She twists each nub between her teeth, feeling him shudder beneath her mouth. 

His cock pulses inside her and she leans up to press her mouth to the gag as she comes, her pleasure seeping over her like the night, a shadow, then darkness, black and infinite. A heartbeat passes, then another. The darkness recedes and she is still there, Jaime inside her. Cersei inhales, the flush still heating her cheeks, and then Jaime's bucking his hips as he comes, and she pulls back to grip his hipbones, riding him through the fierce pleasure of his body bound to hers.

Cersei doesn't want to move even once he's stilled. Just once she'd like to sleep in his arms with his cock inside her. Whole, complete. The way they were meant to be. 

Instead she unties the ropes. 

Jaime pulls the gag free from his mouth. He's going to speak, to break the spell that's fallen over this room. She knows it, and waits. 

Instead Jaime's hands steal around her waist, pulling her close so he can kiss her mouth hungrily. His spent cock is still between her thighs, and for this moment, Cersei lets herself believe nothing else matters save them.


End file.
